flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Panda's Bigger Adventure
http://www.kongregate.com/games/robotJAM/pandas-bigger-adventure * Get the bone. * Use the bone on the lock. * Enter the time machine. Time Machine: To navigate in here, click the left and right arrows to get to the era that Panda needs to go to, then click the screen. Prison: * Get the oil can. * Get the screwdriver. * Use the oil can on the screws in the panel at the back. * Use the screwdriver on said screws. * Click on the panel to remove it. * Get the circuit board. * Give the circuit board to Elvis. * Enter the time machine. Time Machine: * Use the circuit board on the circuit board on the right. * Click the left arrow once. * Click on the screen. Not-So Wild West: * Get the rock. * Get the gun. * Get the coin. * Give the coin to the Duck Shoot man. * Click on the stall to play. * ** You can play as many times as you want. * Get the hat. * Put the hat on Panda. * Get the coin. * Enter the time machine, and go to... Prison: * * Enter the time machine, and go to... Warehouse: * Use the screwdriver on Panda's bonds. * Pull the lever. * Go through the door. * Get the paint can, key, wrench, and bottle. * Enter the time machine, and go to... Trench: * Get the bullets, grenade, and cat. * * Load the bullets into the gun. * Use the paint on the cat. * Enter the time machine. Time Machine: * * Go to... Warehouse: * Leave the room. * Give the cat to the supervillain. * Leave the room. * Use the bottle on the single tap. * Use the key on the locked cabinet. * Click on the cabinet. * Rotate the pipes until they all connect barrels to taps. * Click on the recipe book in your inventory, and note how many times you have to tap each barrel. * Use the wrench on the main tap. * Click on the tap. * If done correctly, Panda will sip it, burp, and comment that it'll put hair on your chest. * Enter the time machine, and go to... Not-So Wild West: * Give the moonshine to Two-Names. * Click on the gun, then on the man. * At the ref's command, shoot the man's hat. * * Get the cigar. * Enter the time machine, and go to... Trench: * Give the cigar to the man with the glasses. * Get the bread. * Enter the time machine, and go to... Workshop: * Click on the cord hanging by the window to lower the blinds. * Click on the clock. * Move the hands to match the silhouette. * Get the paintbrush. * * * Get the fork. * Go to the next room. * Get the razor. * * Leave the room. * Get the book from the bookcase. * Get the scrap of paper on the bookshelf. * Click on it in your inventory to read it. * Click on the box on the bookshelf. * Click on the spots to match the note. ** NNE SW NW ** With the topmost button being 1: 2, 11, 15 * Get the hook and the string. * Combine the hook, the string, and the bread. * Go fishing! * Enter the time machine, and go to... Trench: * * Give the razor to Ryan, and note the code. ** 2557 * Click on the crate, and enter the code. * Click on the crate again to get what's inside it. * Enter the time machine, and go to... Prison: * Use the enigmatendo on the machine next to Elvis. * Click on the fish to get the key. ** 1 flat line ** 2 flat line, two rows of three dots each ** 3 sideways S ** 5 three lines, looking like a stylised backwards 3 ** 8 top and bottom lines * Look on the machine, and figure out the numbers you need to enter in. ** 332288 Time Machine: * Click on the power lever. Condo: * Click on the big red button three times. * Click on the door. * Click on the big red button. * Hit the red buttons below until all the lights are green.